Derita Ryuk
by Rei Jo
Summary: REPUBLISH! Warning Inside. ini namanya DAD NOTE . kepanjangan dari Dijamin AyanD NOTE . setiap yang tertulis di buku ini , bakal tepar gleper – gleper di tanah gitu deh … ! slight KiraMisa RyukRem. No Yaoi!


**Disclaimer: **klo death note punya gw, dijamin Justine BIBIR dan seluruh boyband mati di tangan gw. HAHAHAHA #slapped

**Warning:** author ganteng, REPUBLISH without edit, ngelanggar rules.

* * *

**Derita Ryuk**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hola , nama gue Ryuk . Pada kenal kan sama gue ? Ya iyalah . Gue adalah salah satu peran terpenting dalam serial anime ini .

Biar gue deskripsiin . Gue adalah shinigami terganteng sejagad raya . Yeee , jangan bingung gitu dong . Beneran nih . Gak percaya ? Mari kita buktikan ! Cekibrot !

Saat ini gue berjalan di sebelah Kira , jalan-jalan di sebuah mol bernama citatos . Apa ? Kalian gak tahu citatos ? Plis deh , kuper banget . Citatos itu Citayem Town Square . Gak pernah denger ya ? Ndeso … !

Oke balik lagi , sekarang gue lagi nemenin Kira ke citatos buat beli komik shoujo . Yes . That's it ! Kira adalah penggemar shoujo sekaligus fujoshi akut .

Kira : ( mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dan buku hitam sambil memicingkan mata dengan lebay )

Ups , sori Kir ! Hohoho . Lagian kalo lu mau nulis nama gue juga gak ngaruuh !

Kira : pede banget lo ?! Gue mau nulis daftar belanjaan kale … Kan kita mau buka warung pecel !

Oh iya , untuk sekedar informasi buat para pembaca yang cantik dan ganteng sekalian . Kira ini mau buka warung pecel di L A alias lenteng agung !

Rencananya sih gue mau ngundang temen-temen gue . Si Rem , Shidoh , Jealous , Dalil Guillohrtha , daaan ARMONIA JASTIN BEYONDLLEMASON . Idih jijay banget gue nulisin nama mereka , makin lama makin panjang dan ngalay . Gak kayak gue . Singkat . Padat . Jelas . Keren pula . RYUK !

Eh bentar … saat ini gue lagi liat ada seorang cewek yang gue tahu bernama Misa ( gue ini shinigami , ingat ? ) lagi deketin Kira . Oke , karena tadi gue mau buktiin kalo gue adalah shinigami terganteng sejagad raya , inilah saatnya !

Perlu kalian tahu , kalau hanya beberapa orang aja yang bisa liat gue . Tapi kalo gue mau , gue bisa nampakin diri kaya sekarang ini …

"Haiii cewek !" Sapa gue dengan cool tak lupa melinting buah apel dan menggigitnya dengan seksi …

"AAAAAAAA !"

Brukh !

Nah , apa kata gue . Ganteng kan gue ? Tuh cewek sampe histeris dan pingsan saking terpesona sama gue .

Kira : ( nepok jidat ) eh beruk , liat tuh ada cewek pingsan !

Gue : iya gue tau kale ( stay cool ) terus ?

Kira : gara-gara lo , gue terpaksa bawa pulang nih cewek .

Gue : ( terdiam seribu bahasa )

Tumben tertarik bawa pulang cewek , biasanya dia kan … lupakan !

Akhirnya gue dan Kira pulang bawa cewek berpakaian penari stripis bernama Misa itu . Dengan bosan gue duduk ngelipet kaki di taksi yang super duper ekstra sempit ini .

Sial sial sial ! Dasar manusia cebol semua ! Gue sampe gak muat begini !

Setengah ngegerutu sambil nunggu sampe kontrakan Kira , gue bersenandung bosan … "hidup tanpa cinta , bagai taman tak berbunga … ! ho uh oh asmara !"

Tiba-tiba gue merasakan guncangan hebat di taksi mungil binti sempit ini . Kampret ! Ternyata supir taksinya muntah . Apa dia denger suara gue ya ?

Akhirnya kita sampai , setelah kita (gue dan Kira yang gotong Misa) berhasil berlari-lari dari kejaran supir taksi karena Kira gak mau bayar , kita pun sampe depan kontrakan Kira . Ralat , tapi rumah susun !

Kira : (hosh) dasar (hosh) supir gila . (hosh) ini cewek (hosh) berat juga .

Gue : (memutar pinggul, eh memutar bola mata dengan malas) elo aja yang pelit gak mau bayar . Kalo gak punya duit jangan begajulan naek taksi deh lu ! bikin gue jogging aje . Gak lihat nih badan gue udah krempeng ?

Kira gak ngegubris gue . Sial emang deh tuh manusia . Kita pun masuk ke dalam dan Kira menaruh Misa di atas sofa .

Misa : ( tiba-tiba sadar) Eh, dimana aku ?

Kira : Selamat datang di istanaku … ( membungkuk )

Gue : ( ngunyah biji apel ) lebay amat ! kontrakan rumah susun begini lebih cocok disebut gubuk !

Misa : apa kamu pangeran iblis ? dan aku ada di neraka ?

Kira : ( bingung ) ng… ( ngupil )

Gue : … (nonton)

( satu jam kemudian )

Kira : tidak , kamu belum di neraka . masih ada aku di sini yang menunggumu ( eaa , gombalnista )

Misa : Oh … kukira aku sudah berada di neraka . lalu siapa iblis ini ? (nunjuk gue)

Gue : ( tertohok ) eeeh ? lo bisa liat gue ? padahal kan gue gak sengaja nampakin diri ?

Misa : bisa lah ! lu gede , item , serem , menyegat pula baunya . mencolok mata banget tau gak ?

Gue : ( tertohok lagi )

Kira : ( ketawa guling-guling )

Fine ! Setelah gue galau beberapa jam sambil nonton Kira dan Misa yang lagi pedekate dengan aneh ( saling nyari kutu ) , akhirnya gue buka suara .

Gue : eh Kir , gue boleh pinjem Dad Note lu gak ?

Kira : buat apa ?

Gue : buat ngabisin ni cewe ( nunjuk Misa ) ! gue masih sakit ati dikatain !

Misa : eh ,apa tuh dad note ?

Kira : ( sok cool ) ini namanya DAD NOTE ( ngeluarin buku hitam berstiker satria baja hitam ) kepanjangan dari **D**ijamin **A**yan**D** NOTE . setiap nama yang tertulis di buku ini , bakal tepar gleper – gleper di tanah gitu deh … !

Misa : ooh gitu ! aku juga punya lohhh .

Gue : ( kaget ) yang bener lu ?

Secara , gue yang nyolong DAD NOTE itu dari temen gue si Shidoh . kalo nih cewek penari stripis punya buku yang semacam itu juga , berarti dia ketemu shinigami lain juga . itu artinya gue semakin mudah reunian donk !

Misa : iya ! nih ! ( ngeluarin buku warna pink bertuliskan PELET note ) ini namanya PELET NOTE ! siapa aja yang ku tulis di sini bakal tergila – gila dengan ku !

Gue dan Kira : ih wooooow .

Misa : mau coba ?

Gue : boleh deh !

Misa : (bergidik) gimana kalo kamu aja ? (nunjuk Kira)

Kira : ngg … ( ngupil )

( satu jam kemudian )

Kira : boleh boleh !

Akhirnya Misa menanyakan nama panjang Kira . Dengan bangga Kira menjawab " namaku SuKIRAtno ! kamu boleh panggil aku Kira , Sukir ato Ratno . tapi Kira aja dech !"

Misa : oke ( nulis di Pelet Note ) suu…kirr…rat…no ! oke !

Beberapa detik kemudian gue menyaksikan Kira menegang lalu jatuh dengan tubuh kaku di lantai . busa keluar dari mulutnya , juga seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat . gue rasa ada yang salah nih . kayaknya dia ayan ! jangan – jangan itu buku Dijamin AyanD Note lagi !

Gue : eh , penari stripis ! lo apain temen gue ?

Misa : ( ngeliatin kuku - kukunya ) um ? ngapain ya enaknya ?

Gue : ( marah ) elooo !

Kira : ( tiba – tiba terbangun ) hai Misa . mawar itu merah , biru itu tulip , kuning adalah rambutmu , hitam adalah shinigami jelek di sebelah ku ! ( sambil ngelap busa di sekitar bibir )

Misa : iiih kamu gomballllll ! ( tersipu – sipu sambil nyapu – nyapu )

Kira : mau kah kau mendengar sajak yang baru saja ku ciptakan , duhai pujaan hatiku ?

Misa : ( mengangguk malu – malu )

Kira : hidup tanpa cinta , bagai mawar tak berbunga . itulah kata para pujangga !

Gue muntah ribuan apel yang langsung dipungutin tetangga buat dijual di pasar . wah bahaya nih , Kira beneran dipelet sama Misa !

Hari demi hari gue berlalu , waktu terus bergulir di samping ku . dan aku semakin merana kala didera rindu . kerinduanku akan Kira yang dulu ! eaaaaaa .

Udah seminggu lebih Kira di bawah kuasa cewek penari stripis bernama Misa itu .

Kira jadi liar , dan nurutin semua perkataan Misa . dari bencong kaleng sampe tukang ketoprak di bikin ayan sama dia cuma gara – gara si bencong kaleng lebih cantik dari Misa , terus tukang ketopraknya salah kasih cabe tapi malah petasan cabe ! oke yang terakhir itu memang mengenaskan dan patut di balas.

Tapi tetep ! gue sakit hati dicuekin sama Kira . gue dikacangin , gue dilupain , gue ditelantarin . impian kami buat buka warung pecel pun terkikis begitu saja . oh Tuhan mengapa kau begitu kejam , mungkin karena gue ganteng … dan keren tentunya .

"Ryuuuuuuuuuk!" kira berteriak di atas sofa . gue pun berlari menghampiri ( setelah kejedot beberapa lampu hias ruangan , gue kan tinggi gitu lho )

Gue : ada apa ?

Kira : ( menatap sinis ke gue yang lagi pake celemek dan bawa – bawa sapu dan pel ) mana nih sarapan ! ( naruh kaki di atas meja )

Gue : ( kaget ) i-iya bentar , ini lagi nunggu mateng semur jengkol nya !

Kira : bagus , bentar lagi mai hani bani switi Misa-chan mau ke sini . beberes gih lu sono !

Satu alasan bagus kenapa gue dengan dongo'nya mau jadi babu si Kira itu karena… kalo gue gak nurutin Kira , Kira bakal laporin perbuatan gue yang mencuri DAD NOTE itu kepada THE LEADER AND FATHER OF ALL DEATHGODS alias Raja Shinigami ! kenapa Kira kece banget bisa kenal bos gue ? karena… FACEBOOK ! setan ! kalo gue hacker , udah gue acak – acak tuh situs !

Sambil misuh – misuh gue pun berjalan ke dapur . sumpah serapah dan beberapa muncratan ludah gue hadepin ke panci isi semur jengkol itu . emosi tingkat tinggi gue menguasai , gue pun mendapat ide untuk masukin racun tikus beserta beberapa biji tai keringnya .

"Hohoho . penyedap rasa !" gumam gue dalam hati sambil berpose pahlawan bertopeng .

Kira : ( tiba tiba ada di belakang gue ) Ryuk ! lagi ngapain lo ?

Gue : ( masih berpose pahlawan bertopeng , terus langsung pura – pura nari balet ) lalalallaaaaa~ akulah ballerina paling berkilau sejagad raya … ! ( mudah mudahan tidak terlihat mencurigakan )

Kira : Ryuk . gue mau ngomong sama elu .

Gue : ngomong apaan ?

Kira : gini , gue mau ngelamar Misa .

Gue : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! ( badai )

Kira : ( ngelap muka ) pagi ini Misa dateng sama shinigaminya . gue harap lo bisa bersikap baik sama calon besan lo .

Gue : emang lo anak gue apa ?!

Kira : udah nurut aje !

Gue cemberut . bagus banget yeeee . itu buku pelet manjur baner ! ketemu shinigami lain ? plis deh , semua shinigami tampangnya ancur , pengecualian buat gue .

Walau berat hati , gue pun bersiap siap . Dari mulai menyiapkan makanan , nyapu , ngepel , giring kecoa keluar , niupin debu debu yang menempel sampai meni pedi kuku kuku Kira . ewh .

TING NONG!

A ha ! itu pasti si cewek stripis bersama shinigaminya ! tanpa aba – aba , Kira pun meloncat dari kursi ( sambil nginjek pala gue ! ) lalu salto akrobatik hingga pintu .

Cklek . pintu di buka .

Gue terpaku di tempat , melihat siapa shinigami yang mengiringi Misa itu .

Gue : ( berkaca – kaca ) Reeeem !

Rem : Ryuuuk !

Gue : reeeem !

Rem : ryuuuuuuk !

Kami pun berpelukan melepas rindu . ternyata oh ternyata , gue beruntung bertemu kembali Shinigami cewek yang merupakan temen gue di dunia shinigami .

Meski Rem memiliki suara maskulin , entah kenapa saat ini gue kok demen banget dengernya ya ? gue juga merasakan debaran – debaran aneh …

Tanpa gue tahu , ternyata Rem nulis nama gue di buku PELET Note nya . uh , so swiiit . tapi kok gue gak ayan yaaa ? ternyata … si Kira emang lagi ayan waktu itu … menderitanya gue , jelas jelas tahu kalo di pellet tapi gue gak bisa berkutik …

( lagi lagi karena paksaan Kira yang mengancam akan melaporkan ke bos gue kalo gue gak pura pura suka sama Rem , YA TUHAAAAAN cabut nyawaku ! )

* * *

**Tamat yang membingungkan !**

* * *

Ada yang masih ingat fic ini? ini adalah fic gw di akun lama yang ke hack orang. Untung gw punya backupannya. Maaf kalau menuh2in archieve FDNI dengan merepublish fic alay bin gaje punya gw XD sorry kalo alay, ini ketikan lama tahun 2009. harap maklum yaa, gw males ngedit!

Flame? Review? Mau muji klo author ganteng? Silakan!


End file.
